


Cheira a Grandes Mudanças

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Nordipalooza 2014, Não é romântico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma das fadas de Noruega disse sentir cheiro de mudança. Sem casais. Escrito para o Nordipalooza 2014. Prompt: "Moving on".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheira a Grandes Mudanças

Era uma tarde qualquer durante os anos 1780. Noruega, Islândia e Puffin, o papagaio-do-mar falante do mais novo, passavam um dia ocioso em um jardim fresco, com as primeiras flores primaveris a desabrochar. Estavam em relativo silêncio quando...  
\- Uma das minhas fadas me disse que meu destino está cheirando a grandes mudanças.  
Noruega de repente disse.  
\- Quem?  
Islândia o encarou com estranheza.  
\- Uma das fadas que me visitam com frequência. Disse que meu destino está cheirando a grandes mudanças.  
Com uma cara de quem não entendia o que acontecia, mas também não procurava de fato entender, Islândia respondeu:  
\- Fadas? Como assim, Noruega?  
Para o mais velho, parecia algo óbvio.  
\- Ué, eu já disse, aqui tá cheio de fadas e trolls. Como você não enxerga nada?  
Islândia suspirou.  
\- A maioria das pessoas não enxerga nada. As sãs, na verdade.  
Noruega de repente pareceu se ofender e começou a consolar o ar, encarando Islândia com uma irritação bem controlada, mas evidente.  
\- Ela ficou magoada, Islândia. Peça desculpas.  
\- Não vou pedir desculpas ao ar. Esquece isso, vamos fazer alguma coisa de verdade.  
Noruega desistiu de convencer Islândia a se desculpar e fez, mais uma vez, carinho no ar. Respondeu logo em seguida:  
\- Tudo bem, então, vamos jogar xad...  
Mas foi logo interrompido:  
\- Que não seja xadrez.  
Puffin resolveu aproveitar a situação para atormentar o mais novo:  
\- Tá com medo de perder, é?  
\- Não me enche, Puffin!

No fim, acabaram jogando xadrez mesmo. Islândia já perderá três vezes e o sol mal começara a se pôr. Puffin já até perdera a paciência diante das jogadas brilhantes do ex-Viking frente às estratégias patéticas do menor e saíra para voar um pouco.  
No entanto, nenhum dos dois parecia de fato interessado no jogo.  
\- O que será que minha fada quis dizer?...  
Islândia ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
\- Ainda pensando nisso?  
\- É que ela é uma das melhores videntes. Já me alertou sobre muitas coisas. Só que nunca sabe quando ocorrerão. Ela me avisou da fuga do Suécia e do Finlândia da casa do Dinamarca antes mesmo da União Kalmar começar, mas me disse sobre te encontrar poucas horas antes de avistamos terra firme. Não sei se devo esperar algo para hoje à noite ou daqui a quinhentos anos.  
\- Vai ver ela só quer te confundir mesmo.  
\- Finalmente acreditando neIa?  
Islândia corou e rapidamente balançou a cabeça.  
\- Não, não, nada disso! Apenas estou evitando atritos! Não quero passar vergonha!  
\- Você não costuma evitar discussões, Islândia. Está acreditando nela, vai, admita.  
Islândia aborreceu-se e se calou, voltando a apenas jogar, silencioso.  
\- Mas seja lá o que for, eu vou ter de encarar. Será que sairei dessa "união"? Será que poderei te levar? Ou será que vão tomar ainda mais a minha autonomia de mim?  
Islândia percebeu que a preocupação de Noruega era legítima.  
\- Sei lá, Noruega. Mas isso não é remoer as dores por antecipação? Deixe acontecer, você não morre tão fácil assim. Além do mais, a gente já passou por tanto problema que pouca coisa será capaz de de fato nos pegar desprevenidos.  
\- Olha, que você esteja certo, viu...  
O silêncio dominou por minutos, até que Noruega anunciou um xeque-mate e...  
\- Já que eu ganhei, bem que você poderia cumprir a promessa de me chamar de "maninho", né.  
Islândia apenas levou uma mão ao rosto e disse:  
\- Por que é que eu ainda insisto em conviver com você, mesmo?...

**Author's Note:**

> Mais um da série "fiz correndo e de qualquer jeito".


End file.
